La Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs
by WoR
Summary: Vous êtes curieux, avouez. On sait que vous l'êtes... Non ? Si, si, j'vous assure, vous l'êtes. Suffit de cliquer sur le lien... Allez... un p'tit effort !
1. Inscriptions

Dans une des chambres de la maison qui rend fou, KatnissLJay et Writings of Rawrs discutent tranquillement alors que Buttercup ronronne sur le lit.

– WoR, j'ai une idée ! Mais alors une idée…

– À la con ?

– Oui ! Enfin, non ! Géniale ! Elle est super !

– Dis toujours...

WoR sait très bien que quand LJay annonce une idée il va forcément y avoir du vomi, mais elle fait l'effort de l'écouter quand même tout en caressant Buttercup.

– Donc LJay, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux remettre des prix aux auteurs de fanfictions ?

– Exacte ! On ferait une super cérémonie avec Caesar et Finnick !

Finnick entre dans la chambre, nu comme à son habitude.

– On parle de moi ?

– Non mais c'est incroyable, comment il fait pour apparaître nu comme ça partout ?

– Je sais pas WoR… parfois il me fait un peu peur…

– Je peux m'allonger tout nu sur la moquette ?

– Oui, oui, je t'en prie… C'est incroyable cette manie de se traîner partout à poil comme ça.

– Bon LJay, l'idée de faire venir Caesar est pas mal, mais je te rappelle que tu l'as assassiné dans ton dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il a envie de te voir !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai fait un super ragoût d'agneau aux pruneaux à midi !

– Si tu as fais son plat préféré… On peut peut-être espérer. Et sinon, à la cérémonie on pourrait amener Buttercup… Il aurait un super nœud papillon… Nan ?

– Et après c'est moi la pro des idées à la con…

– Hein Buttercup que tu aimerais un petit nœud papillon ! lui ronronne WoR en le caressant sous le menton.

– Meoooow !

– Il a l'air ravi... Mais arrête de torturer cette pauvre bête, WoR !

– Mais je lui donne plein d'amour, regarde !

– Au secours... !

Long silence alors que WoR est toute contente dans son coin avec son Buttercup chéri et que LJay les regarde avec consternation.

– Et si on réfléchissait… dit finalement la vomisseuse professionnelle en passant outre.

– Oui, réfléchir est effectivement un super plan !

– Mais non WoR ! Réfléchir aux prix je veux dire !

– Ou au nom de la cérémonie…

– Je pensais à la Cérémonie des Finnick à poil d'or.

– On parle de moi ?

– Couché Finnick ! Tu as une idée ?

– La Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs.

– Des Geais Moqueurs d'or ?

– Tu as un truc avec l'or, LJay ?

– Bah ça brille !

– Si tu es soûle on va pas s'en sortir !

– Mais non WoR, c'est naturel !

– Absolument... naturel... Je sais !

– Quoi ?

– T'es un dragon !

– T.T

Long silence à nouveau. WoR osberve LJay d'un air suspicieux.

– Bon, tu sais quoi ? On va dire la Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs. T'es contente comme ça ?

– Yay ! Et on va remettre quels prix ?

Un sourire dément se forme sur les lèvres de KatnissLJay. Elle attrape un chapeau, une canne et laisse une seule lampe allumée en guise de projecteur :

– Chers z'auteur(e)s, vous êtes conviés à une soirée inoubliable en compagnie de Finnick dans toute sa splendeur nudique, de Caesar et ses cheveux colorés, de Buttercup qui peut enfin exprimer toute sa renfrognité, et des charmants personnages des Hunger Games dont vous auriez envie de faire la connaissance. En effet, vous êtes conviés à une remise de prix mettant en vedette VOS fanfictions.  
Voici les Hommages qui permettront peut-être de vous rendre célèbres...

– Tu en fais un peu trop là, LJay…

– CHUT ! Laisse-moi continuer ! Je disais donc, voici les Hommages qui permettront peut-être de vous rendre célèbres :

Hommage à la fic qui a tellement de mots au compteur que tu as peur de cliquer pour la lire, Hommage à la fic où on ne déteste pas Gale, Hommage à la fic où les lecteurs veulent la mort de l'auteur, Hommage à la fic qui n'a pas de couverture et qui a donc froid, Hommage à la fic où tu as des guimauves sortant de l'écran, Hommage à la fic où ça tourne à l'orgie romaine, Hommage à la fic où l'auteur(e) se sent tout seul, Hommage à la fic où il y a bientôt plus de reviews que de texte, Hommage à la review la plus longue, Hommage aux reviews où l'auteur(e) s'est visiblement perdu(e) en chemin, Hommage au one shot auquel il manque deux ou trois chapitres, Hommage à la fic où tu te rends compte que Peeniss n'a rien à voir avec le sexe masculin, Hommage à la fic au titre le plus improbable, Hommage à la fic où c'est un vomi shower !, Hommage au personnage de fic le plus sexy, Hommage au personnage de fic le plus torturé, Hommage à la fic où tu crois qu'il va y avoir du lemon mais où y'en a pas, Hommage au personnage auquel on est obligé d'inventer un prénom parce que Suzanne Collins l'a oublié, Hommage au chapitre le plus scandaleux, Hommage au personnage qui s'est dit "tiens y'a de la lumière dans cette fic, je vais voir !", Hommage à la fic où on oublie l'existence de Peeta et Katniss, Hommage à la fic forever love Peeta, Hommage à la réponse aux reviews la plus originale, Hommage au duo Beta reader/auteure qui s'envoie plus de conneries en MP que de documents à corriger, Hommage au crossover le plus improbable…

– LJay Respire ! Hey ! Respire ! …Trop tard.

KatnissLJay s'effondre sur le sol.

– Finnick, fais-lui un bouche à bouche.

– Quoi, je dois me lever ? Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! ajoute-t-il en voyant son regard menaçant.

– Je savais bien qu'elle parlerait de vomi, murmure WoR. Enfin, je vais essayer de mettre par écrit les conditions d'inscriptions…

– Et vive le pain !

– Peeta, je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Meooooooow !

* * *

Condition d'inscription : Vous devez être l'auteur(e) de la fanfiction. Si une fanfiction vous semble correspondre à une catégorie, nous vous invitons à prendre contact avec son auteur(e) afin qu'il/elle remplisse le formulaire suivant :

Hommage :

Titre :

Auteur(e) :

Personnage des Hunger Games que vous aimeriez pour présenter votre prix :

Le formulaire devra être envoyé à Writings of Rawrs ou à KatnissLJay avant le 15 août 2012. Nous vous demanderons d'éventuelles précisions en fonction de l'hommage concerné, et vous pouvez vous inscrire à autant d'hommages que vous le souhaitez, tant que vous croyez que votre fanfiction y correspond. Nous sélectionnerons les vainqueurs, car n'oubliez pas que nous sommes ici pour plaisanter et faire connaitre vos histoires ! Il y aura un(e) gagnant(e) par Hommage.

Liste des Hommages :

-Hommage à la fic qui a tellement de mots au compteur que tu as peur de cliquer pour la lire

_S'adresse aux fanfictions ayant plus de 80 000 mots au compteur._

- Hommage à la fic où on ne déteste pas Gale

_S'adresse aux fanfictions où Gale est gentil et aimé._

- Hommage à la fic où les lecteurs veulent la mort de l'auteur(e)

_S'adresse aux fanfictions où l'auteur fait preuve d'un sadisme absolu en coupant à un moment clef._

- Hommage à la fic qui n'a pas de couverture et a donc froid

_S'adresse aux fanfictions sans images de couvertures_

- Hommage à la fic où tu as des guimauves sortant de l'écran

_S'adresse aux fanfictions toutes mignonnes, roses et sans violence_

- Hommage à la fic où ça tourne à l'orgie romaine

_S'adresse aux fanfictions avec du lemon, du lemon et… du lemon !_

- Hommage à la fic où l'auteur(e) se sent tout seul

_S'adresse aux fanfictions où le sujet abordé est unique dans les fanfictions françaises._

- Hommage à la fic où il y a bientôt plus de reviews que de texte

_S'adresse aux fanfictions ayant plus de 100 reviews_

- Hommage à la review la plus longue

_S'adresse à la plus longue reviews reçue, merci d'ajouter le copier coller de celle-ci avec votre inscription ainsi que le pseudo de son auteur(e)._

- Hommage aux reviews où l'auteur(e) s'est visiblement perdu(e) en chemin

_S'adresse aux reviews où l'auteur part à gauche et à droite. Merci de copier/coller la review concernée avec le pseudo de l'auteur._

- Hommage au one shot auquel il manque deux ou trois chapitres

_S'adresse aux fanfictions en One Shot où une suite serait appréciée._

- Hommage à la fic où tu te rends compte que Peeniss n'a rien à voir avec le sexe masculin

_S'adresse aux fanfiction avec le couple Peeta/Katniss allant maximum jusqu'au lime._

- Hommage à la fic au titre le plus improbable

_S'adresse aux fanfictions avec des titres cherchés très loin._

- Hommage à la fic où c'est un vomi shower !

_S'adresse aux fanfictions où le verbe vomir est employé au moins une fois par chapitre._

- Hommage au personnage de fic le plus sexy

_S'adresse aux personnages utilisés les plus sexy. Merci de préciser le nom du personnage concerné dans le formulaire d'inscription._

- Hommage au personnage de fic le plus torturé

_S'adresse aux personnages de fanfictions atteins de trouble mentale, ayant subit de la torture psychologique. Merci de préciser le nom de personnage concerné dans le formulaire d'inscription._

- Hommage à la fic où tu crois qu'il va y avoir du lemon mais où y'en a pas

_S'adresse aux fanfictions où l'auteur(e) fait languir ses lecteurs sur le sujet acidulé._

- Hommage au personnage auquel on est obligé d'inventer un prénom parce que Suzanne Collins l'a oublié.

_S'adresse aux personnages dont les noms ne sont pas mentionnés dans les livres. Merci de préciser le rôle du personnage et son nom dans le formulaire d'inscription._

- Hommage au chapitre le plus scandaleux

_S'adresse aux fanfictions où la parution d'un chapitre a affolé les revieweurs. Merci de préciser le chapitre dans le formulaire d'inscription._

- Hommage au personnage qui s'est dit "tiens y'a de la lumière dans cette fic, je vais voir !"

_S'adresse aux personnages de fanfiction qui n'ont pas vraiment leur place dans l'histoire. Merci de préciser le nom du personnage dans le formulaire d'inscription._

- Hommage à la fic où on oublie l'existence de Peeta et Katniss

_S'adresse aux fanfictions où Katniss et Peeta ne sont PAS mentionnés._

- Hommage à la fic forever love Peeta

_S'adresse aux fanfictions ayant Peeta en héros._

- Hommage à la réponse aux reviews la plus originale

_S'adresse aux réponses d'auteurs aux reviews qui sortent vraiment de l'ordinaires.  
_

- Hommage au duo Beta reader/auteure qui s'envoie plus de conneries en MP que de documents à corriger

_S'adresse aux duos de Beta reader/auteure ayant une grande complicité. Merci de préciser les deux pseudos ainsi que ce qui vous rend complices dans le formulaire d'inscription._

- Hommage au crossover le plus improbable

_S'adresse aux crossover ayant moins de dix publications dans leur catégorie._

Si des questions persistent n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Finnick est nu derrière l'ordinateur de la maison qui rend fou, prêt à vous répondre !

Si vous trouvez qu'une des fanfictions de nos fanfictions mérite un hommage, faîtes-le nous savoir.

À bientôt cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !

* * *

– LJay...

– Hein, quoi ? dit cette dernière en se remettant de son évanouissement.

– Tu crois pas qu'on a l'air un peu trop folles pour qu'ils veuillent participer ?

– Meuh non...

– ...

– ...

– Meow !


	2. String et Poney Magique AKA Introduction

NdA : Pour vous accompagnez dans votre...visionnement... nous avons deux chansons que vous pouvez écouter avec ce chapitre. (il faut enlever les espaces et crochets ([]))

L'hymne de Panem : www. youtube . com[/]watch?v=dYY2r1O3bzQ

Un Dos Tres : www . youtube . com[/]watch?v=vCEvCXuglqo

Ici est présenté le premier prix ! Et merci énormément de la participation des auteurs. Il y aura un chapitre par Hommage. Nous espérons encore plus de participants pour la prochaine cérémonie ! :D (et oui, scoop, il y en aura d'autres ! (on espère en tout cas))

* * *

_**Quelque part, dans des loges d'un théâtre du Capitole…**_

-Cinna, tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui LJay…

-Mais genre sûr… à cent pour cent ?

-Oui Ljay.

-Mais tu sais, sûr comme si la vie de ta mère en dépendait et que…

-OUI LJAY !

-Bon, d'accord… Je ne trouve pas ça super habillé, mais…

-Moi je te trouve parfaite comme ça, s'enthousiasme Finnick.

-Je ne sais pas trop, ce genre de chose c'est plutôt ton truc.

-Nous allons être sublimes ! WoR est vraiment belle aussi.

-Oui elle est belle, mais là elle est surtout disparue !

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va arriver. Ne stresse pas comme ça, prends exemple sur Caesar !

-Mais je ne stresse absolument pas ! crie-t-elle en rongeant ses ongles fraîchement vernis.

_Un technicien vient leur demander de se mettre en place, la première Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs va bientôt commencer._

-Allons-y LJay !

-Finnick… où est WoR ?

-Fais-lui confiance…

-Quand je fais dire ça à mes personnages dans mes fics, c'est que ça pue !

_Finnick éclate de rire et l'entraîne vers la scène._

* * *

La salle est en effervescence. Les gens sont nombreux à s'être déplacés et les tenues sont plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Ce sera une inoubliable soirée.

Finnick et LJay observent le public par l'embrasure du rideau alors que la pression monte toujours un peu plus. Le décor est l'œuvre d'un fou – ou plutôt de deux folles. Le sol est en barbe à papa, les murs sont un mélange assez étrange de lumière et de paillettes, les sièges des invités sont en fait des bouches mauves en velours dans lesquelles ils s'assoient, et les cocktails – comment faire une telle soirée sans alcools – portent d'impossibles noms et sont de couleurs… douteuses.

Tout ici est psychédélique.

LJay tape nerveusement du pied, ce qui commence à profondément agacer Caesar. L'animateur aux cheveux dorés lui colle brusquement une baffe magistrale sous les yeux impressionnés de Finnick.

-Tu vas te calmer oui ? Contente toi de faire l'ouverture en étant majestueuse.

-M-mais… tu m'as frappée ! balbutie-t-elle en se tenant la joue de plus en plus rouge.

-C'était nécessaire ! Maintenant tais-toi et écoute l'hymne de notre patrie.

LJay, qui a actuellement la corpulence d'une brindille – ou d'une habitante de la Veine – s'agite en lui promettant les pires tortures à la fin de la cérémonie jusqu'à ce que Finnick l'interrompe :

-Arrête de jouer au ventilateur avec tes bras, ça va commencer !

Les lumières s'éteignent, le trac est bien là. Enfin l'hymne de Panem retentit et toute l'assistance lève la main sur leur cœur, ouvrant la bouche pour mimer des paroles.

-Pssst, hey, Finnick ! Oh, je te parle ! chuchote LJay.

-Tu ne vois pas que je mime les paroles là ?

-Justement, pourquoi vous ne chantez pas pour de vrai ?

Finnick tombe à la renverse face à tant d'inculture alors que Caesar s'arrache les cheveux.

-Au lieu de faire des mimiques ridicules qui ne font rire personnes, répondez-moi ! vocifère LJay.

-Nous mimons des paroles pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicules quand nous passons à la télévision de ton monde !

-Quoi ?

-L'hymne n'a pas de parole, mais on veut faire comme tout ceux qui chante la main sur le cœur… alors on mime des paroles !

-Là c'est moi qui vais tomber à la renverse… Et tu chantes quoi quand tu mimes ?

-Une musique de votre monde, « Le petit bonhomme en mousse ».

Finnick achève donc LJay sur cette superbe réplique. Dommage car c'est à son tour d'entrer en scène !

Un éclairage orange et jaune remplace l'ancien – que personne n'avait remarqué, d'ailleurs –, d'énormes confettis dorés tombent d'un ciel imaginaire alors qu'un ballet de plumes rouges commence. Le célèbre « Un, Dos, Tres » résonne dans toute la salle et le public applaudit quand, enfin, la star de l'ouverture apparaît en tenue de danseuse de samba digne du carnaval de Rio. String, strass et nippies font la loi. LJay danse sans se casser la figure, premier exploit de la soirée !

-Où est WoR… je vais la tuer, elle me laisse me dandiner à moitié à poil toute seule… marmonne-t-elle, l'expression morose.

LJay continue sa chorégraphe au milieu des plus belles filles de Panem. Toutes sont bronzées et elle trouve qu'elle fait vraiment tache au milieu avec son teint blanc et sa sale tête.

La musique s'arrête enfin, l'ambiance vire doucement au rosé, c'est alors que WoR fait son entrée dans un costume de Fluffy la fée du Fluff sur un poney magique. LJay manque de vomir.

-C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ? hurle-t-elle.

-Je suis Fluffy la fée du Fluff. Je viens combattre le gore dans les fanfics. Par ma baguette magique que toutes les horreurs et lemons disparaissent des fanfictions du fandoms, récite WoR avec des airs de meurtre et un timbre ennuyé.

-C'est la catastrophe… se désole LJay

-Ah-ah. Vilaine… Je m'en vais pourfendre tes fics grâce à l'épée de la guimauve, continue la fée d'une voix morne.

-Tu commences à faire peur WoR…

Enfin Caesar et Finnick font leur grande entrée sous les applaudissements et récupèrent LJay au bord de la névrose. Finnick nu et couvert d'or remporte un franc succès et déclenche des évanouissements dans le public, aussi bien masculin que féminin. Caesar, en parfait maître de cérémonie, prend la parole :

-Bonsoir Panem et peuple de l'autre monde ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah… Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah…

-Mince il s'arrête jamais de rire, maugrée LJay.

-Hum merci Caesar ! s'écrit Finnick. Et si nous passions au moment tant attendu de la remise des prix ?

-Oui Finnick, et je vais profiter de la présence de Fluffy…

-C'est WoR !

-Chut LJay … Hum, donc je vais profiter de la présence de Fluffy pour remettre l'hommage à la fic où tu as des guimauves sortant de l'écran !

-Il y en avait des nominés dans cette catégorie !

-Oui Finnick, et pour remettre ce prix j'appelle… Effie !

Une sphère descend sur la scène dans un nuage de fumée. Caesar, en professionnel, reste souriant alors que les trois autres s'étouffent :

-Qui a eu l'idée de la fumée ? demande Finnick.

-Encore une idée à la con de LJay !

-Merci pour le soutien WoR… on va mourir les gars !

-Vous êtes ridicules tous les trois ! s'énerve Caesar.

Effie apparaît enfin. Elle tient une enveloppe rouge à la main qui n'est pas sans rappeler l'enveloppe de l'annonce des soixante-seizième Hunger Games dans Neige Ensanglantée :

-LJay… c'est quoi ces enveloppes qui font peur ?

-Désolée mais pour ma fic j'ai dû acheter un lot alors qu'il m'en fallait qu'une… donc je fais du recyclage.

-Tu me désespères !

-Non mais c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu t'es vu sur ton poney ? C'est vraiment le camembert qui dit au Brie qu'il pue là !

-Tu crois que je l'aime ce costume ! Toute manière, toi avec ton string tu peux vraiment pas me…

-Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah… Ne sont-elles pas comiques ? Ma chère Effie, vous êtes radieuse en vert pomme !

-Merci mon cher Caesar…

-Et bien tout le monde est cher à tout le monde…

-Mais arrête de me voler mes répliques ! s'écrit WoR. C'est MOI qui use du sarcasme !

-Tu veux rire ? T'es Fluffly en ce moment, je te rappelle !

Les deux s'échangent des regards énervés et de la fumée leur sort presque des oreilles.

-Quelle joyeuse ambiance ! Alors, l'hommage à la fic où tu as des guimauves sortant de l'écran est remit à… Acciolexi pour _L'escorte et le Mentor_ !

Toute la salle applaudit quand Lexi vient récupérer son prix, une superbe statut de Finnick tout nu.

Elle s'avance dans sa robe blanche jusqu'au micro pour faire ses remerciements :

-Merci, merci… vraiment merci…

-Comme c'est original pour des remerciements…

-La ferme Ljay ! Oui, je remercie tout le monde de la Terre entière, je suis si heureuse ! Bon je ne pleure pas mais je vous assure que je suis très émue… je… Finnick c'est énorme !

-Oui je sais, dit-il fièrement. LJay me le dit tous les jours !

-Je vais le tuer …

-Hum… en tout cas merci !

-Applaudissez encore notre première lauréate de la soirée ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah …

-Caesar je te jure que si tu rigoles pendant mille ans après toutes tes phrases ça va vraiment devenir pénible pour nous tous!

-Mmh… Effie merci pour votre présence exceptionnelle ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver très chère !

-Je vais gerber s'il continue toutes ses politesses, geint LJay.

-En fait, je suis vraiment étonnée que tu l'aies pas encore fait, commente WoR en hochant la tête.

-Moi aussi… moi aussi…

-Je t'avais préparé un bac exprès pour, en plus.

-Merci du vote de confiance, vraiment.

-Y'a pas de quoi !


	3. Baguette et Ice Cream

_Merci énormément de vos reviews à Roman 2005, StElia, Ever-Lyo, Estellech et Mandine37 ! :D_

* * *

Après cet instant d'émotion, les lumières deviennent rouges et tamisées, d'immenses flambeaux apparaissent sur la scène et « Ice Cream » de Borgore envahit la salle. Naturellement, Ljay se met à chanter.

-All these b*tches wanna lick my ice cream, I'm telling you, son, I'm living your dream…

-LJay, les paroles sont dégueulasses ! s'offusque Finnick.

- J'adore ! Surtout quand elle fait « Oh my god ! »

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas… Pourquoi je travaille avec des amateurs déjà ? se plaint Caesar s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

-Attends Finnick, c'est toi qui trouve ces paroles dégueulasses ? demande WoR avec des yeux ronds. Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir, un peu ?

-Est-ce que tu m'insultes, là ?

WoR lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Je parle du fait que tu parles sans arrêt d'orgies et que tu te promènes nu en ce moment même !

-Euh… bon… T'as peut-être un point. Un tout petit.

-Merci.

-Allez Caesar, c'est quoi le prochain prix ? demande Ljay en coupant court leur passionnante conversation.

-L'hommage à la fic où ça tourne à l'orgie romaine ! Et pour remettre ce prix, nous accueillons… Finnick !

-Pourquoi l'accueillir, puisqu'il est déjà là… murmure WoR dans sa barbe invisible.

-Shh ! rétorque Ljay dans le silence de mort de l'assemblée.

Le grand blanc s'étire et un criquet qui passe par là chante pour bien le souligner.

-Hum, Finnick Odair messieurs dames ! insiste l'animateur.

Lentement, comme avec timidité, il y a des applaudissements, puis des sifflements, et Finnick se redresse de toute sa hauteur, montrant bien chaque parcelle de son magnifique corps.

-Oui c'est moi, le seul et l'unique !

-Ça va les chevilles ? Pas trop gonflées ?

-Pas autant que ma baguette !

-Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question, se désole WoR.

-Et sinon ça ne vous dérange pas trop que j'essaie de remettre un prix ? s'énerve Caesar.

-Ah oui… oups… Bon Finnick, au boulot !

Finnick s'avance à son tour vers le micro, ouvrant l'enveloppe rouge et…

-STOP ! Mais tu la sors d'où ton enveloppe ? s'étonne LJay

-Et bien de mon…

-NON, chut, personne ne veut savoir ! intervient WoR avec précipitation.

-Soit… Alors… L'Hommage à la fic où ça tourne à l'orgie romaine est remis à… Oh ! L'amour de ma vie !

-Mother of God ! s'écrit LJay

Finnick prend LJay dans ses bras puissants et l'embrasse pendant de longues secondes qui deviennent des minutes.

-Euh… HUM, OH ! On ne vous dérange pas trop ? demande Caesar.

-Allons faire follement l'amour pour fêter ça !

-On croit rêver, soupire WoR.

-Vous pourrez faire follement l'amour après la remise des prix. Donne-moi l'enveloppe. Pour nos chers spectateurs qui auraient eu un peu de mal à suivre, c'est KatnissLJay qui obtient l'Hommage avec sa fanfiction Entre une Utopie et une Réalité.

-Je t'aime Finnick.

-Moi aussi… On fait des bébés ?

-Euh, tu sais… les gamins ça crient, ça pleurent, ça…

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais… Finnick, c'est pas Annie l'amour de ta vie ? interroge WoR.

-Ah non, ça c'est dans les livres !

WoR et Caesar tombent à la renverse en même temps que le public.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Laisse tomber Finnick. Tu viens juste de casser un mythe.


	4. Jazz et Babibel

Musique Opening de Baccano : www . youtube . com[/]watch?v=3wInHktd7hU

Et bien sûr, merci merci merci de vos généreuses reviews :D

* * *

-Bon… On garde l'ambiance orgie romaine ? demande LJay

-Moi ça me va bien !

-Comme ça m'étonne, Finnick ! dit WoR.

-Est-ce que je distingue une pointe de sarcasme ?

-T'es trop intelligent.

-Humpf, façon vous ne voulez jamais en faire ! Mais, LJay, il est où ton string ?

-On a changé de tenues, Finnick.

-Mais pourquoi ? Elle était parfaite la tienne ! Bon c'est vrai que WoR était totalement ridicule…

-Parce que tu te trouves malin avec les fesses à l'air ? rétorque WoR.

-Je ne vois personne s'en plaindre…

-Je crois que Caesar est au bord du suicide, constate LJay.

-Oui et moi je constate que tu as beaucoup trop de truc sur toi ! Et puis, non mais c'est quoi cette robe improbable WoR ?

-C'est une création de Cinna. Des pages de livres très connus.

-D'accord, et tout le noir qui dégouline ?

-C'est l'encre ! De toute façon, tu comprends rien à la mode.

-En même temps, il passe sa vie nu… remarque LJay

-Et à elle, tu lui dis rien ? Non mais sérieux, une robe en cire de babibel et pommes ! Faut le vivre !

-Oui, et je le vis parfaitement bien, merci !

-Est-ce que les régisseurs, au lieu de rigoler bêtement, pourraient faire leur travail ? Lumière et musique, s'il vous plaît !

Les techniciens retirent les flambeaux et change la couleur de l'éclairage en violet. « Baccano Opening » de Paradise Lunch se fait entendre et Ljay se décompose :

-On est retournés dans la passé ! Nous sommes dans les couloirs du temps !

-C'est pas possible de débiter autant de connerie à la minute...

-Merci WoR, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me soutiens !

-Anytime, anytime. Caesar, c'est à toi.

L'animateur qui a fini par s'assoir sur un bord de la scène, se retourne, surpris que l'on s'adresse à lui :

-Ah ? Ça y est ? Vous me permettez d'animer mon émission ? Parce qu'avec le public, on ne voudrait surtout pas vous déranger !

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! On a déjà assez de Finnick qui râle ! hurle LJay

-Non mais quelle cérémonie… Pour remettre l'hommage à la fic qui a tellement de mots au compteur que tu as peur de cliquer pour la lire, veuillez accueillir… roulement de tambour s'il vous plaît… Buttercup et Téthys !

Comme tout à l'heure, la sphère descend pendant que LJay maudit WoR et ses plans foireux. Les deux animaux en sortent, visiblement désorientés :

-WoR, c'est des animaux, ça ne parle pas !

-Je te dis que si ! Behold. Hey ! Arrêtez votre cinéma, je sais que vous parlez !

-Mais non… maaaaaaaaaaaaouuuuuuuw !

-Tu nous a grillés imbécile ! Oups ! dit Téthys, mettant sa truffe dans ses pattes avant.

-Qu'est-ce-que je t'avais dis ? s'exclame WoR avec un sourire triomphal.

-… Improbable…

-Je crois qu'on doit remettre un prix, dit Buttercup en s'étirant.

-Oui euh… ça va aller pour atteindre le micro ? demande LJay, totalement déconcertée.

-Il faudrait nous porter, répond Téthys d'un air désinvolte.

-On va s'en occuper avec Finnick. Viens avec moi Téthys, couine LJay.

-Mais je veux pas aller dans les bras de l'exhibitionniste moi ! grogne Buttercup. Il va rendre mon poil doré en plus !

-Je vois que tu parles de façon toute aussi charmante que ton attitude le suggère…

-Allez minou, viens dans les bras de tonton Finnick, roucoule ce dernier en s'agenouillant devant le chat.

-Maouw ! s'écrit l'animal en abandonnant le combat. Tiens moi un peu plus haut s'il-te-plaît, je ne veux surtout pas toucher ton… Voilà, merci. Bon. Hum hum, excusez moi j'ai un humain dans la gorge. L'hommage à la fic qui a tellement de mots au compteur que tu as peur de cliquer pour la lire est remis à…

-Survivre: 35e Jeux de la Faim par WoR avec cent quatre-vingt-treize milles mots au compteur ! termine Téthys.

-Ho ho ho, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

-Tu pourrais dire « arrêtez cette musique s'il vous plaît ».

WoR administre un magnifique coup de poêle à LJay.

-Tu as un problème avec ma musique ?

-Non, non elle est chouette… pitié qu'elle finisse vite… non mais tu l'as sorti d'où la casserole ?

-Hem, hem… Merci Buttercup et Téthys d'avoir eu la gentillesse de présenter mon prix, j'ai vraiment été touchée par cela. Et aussi, merci à mes revieweurs qui m'ont encouragé à continuer cette fic, et... Ljay, t'arrête de faire semblant de vomir oui ?! Bon, hem… Et enfin merci à mon immense talent d'écrivaine qui me permet d'écrire une si merveilleuse fic, et…

-Elle fait pas du tout la grosse tête, baille Buttercup en se couchant sur le dos à ses pieds, enfin libéré de l'étreinte de Finnick.

-Chut, elle parle ! marmonne Téthys.

-Ça va encore être long tu crois ?

-Je sais pas, je l'écoute plus…

-Elle a décidé de faire le discours tellement long qu'on n'a pas envie de l'écouter, pour accompagner son Hommage ?

-On dirait bien, on dirait bien…

-Vous m'écoutez oui ?! menace WoR en jetant un regard noir aux animaux à ses pieds.

Levant les yeux, elle réalise que la moitié de l'audience s'est endormie. Se raclant la gorge avec inconfort, elle s'incline gracieusement, signifiant la fin de son discours.

-Ouf… elle a fini !

-LJay, j'ai encore ma poêle je te rappelle…

-Au secours !


	5. Vent Glacial et Chaude Lapine

Le papa pingouin : www . youtube . com[/]watch?v=unv4q_fSUgM

Merci, merci, merci... merci, merci, merciiiiiiiii... merci, merciiiii, merci, merci... merci, merci, merciiiiiiii de vos reviews ! _(Oui, je chante bonne fête en mercis) _

* * *

Le plateau est plongé dans une ambiance bleutée, de la neige artificielle tombe du ciel factice. Finnick trouve bien sûr une raison de râler.

-On se gèle ici !

-En même temps, avec ta non-existence de vêtements, c'est pas si surprenant, commente Caesar en hochant la tête, confortable dans son ensemble cravate bien chaud.

-Finnick, t'en as pas marre d'être toujours d'une humeur de merde ? demande Ljay en s'avançant sur scène.

-Tiens tiens, je ne me souvenais pas que les lapins étaient aussi sexy.

-Je suis un lièvre de Laponie ! Et regarde, WoR elle est en…

-POURQUOI JE SUIS EN BONHOMME DE NEIGE ?!

-Tu ne voulais pas une tenue sexy alors Cinna s'est dit que… essaie de justifier Ljay d'une minuscule voix.

-Et bien sûr je ne pouvais pas être en reine des glaces !

-Tu t'arrangeras avec Cinna. Sinon, on pourrait avoir de la musique ?

Les techniciens s'exécutent, brisant le dernier espoir de WoR de ne pas être totalement ridicule :

-Le papa pingouin ? Ljay, tu es sérieuse ?

-Mais c'est trop mignon ! C'est un pingouin qui en a marre d'avoir froid alors il veut partir…

-Je vais la tuer… un jour… vraiment... Caesar, pourrais-tu abréger mes souffrances ?

L'animateur, qui à force de rester immobile est recouvert de neige, revient vers le centre de la scène avec un pas trainant.

-Et pour remettre l'Hommage à la fic qui n'a pas de couverture et donc qui a froid… je vous demande d'accueillir Cato ! Sur ce, je vais aller dans le public vu mon utilité.

-Allez Caesar reste là, on t'aime nous ! dit LJay en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Euh LJay, moi aussi je suis triste, s'exclame Finnick, très intéressé.

-Bouge pas Finnick, je vais te faire un câlin !

-Non merci Cato, j-je vais mieux… Allez, tu nous le remets ce prix ?

-Oui bien sûr, mais avant je vais te faire un câlin ! C'est parce que tu en as une toute petite que tu es triste ?

-Très drôle Cato ! Il fait juste trop froid c'est tout, sinon elle est gigantesque, tous les spectateurs peuvent en témoigner !

WoR et LJay se demandent avec des regards calculateurs si elles doivent aller chercher une règle pour les comparer, mais finalement Cato décide enfin de remplir son rôle :

-Alors, L'Hommage à la fic qui n'a pas de couverture et donc qui a froid est remis à… Roman2005 pour _Extrêmes Amériques_ !

Roman2005 se lève en criant de joie, elle est absolument ravissante dans sa courte robe bleue électrique. À cause de ses escarpins, elle glisse en montant sur scène, heureusement Cato est là pour la rattraper, provoquant une rougeur presque inhumaine sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Remise de ses émotions elle s'avance vers le micro pour faire son discours de remerciement alors que LJay ondule sensuellement devant Finnick pour lui rendre un peu de fierté. Face à ce spectacle, WoR tente de vomir, mais elle est obligée de retenir son geste, le costume l'empêchant de se pencher.

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir voté pour mon histoire, c'est vrai que je ne m'embête pas avec des couvertures pour mes histoires, mais il semblerait que l'histoire vous plaise même si elle n'en a pas. Donc merci à toutes les personnes qui ont votés pour moi. J'espère à l'avenir continuer à vous procurer de bons moments de lectures, merci encore à tous, dit Roman2005 avec un sourire éclatant.

-Encore félicitation à notre lauréate, s'enthousiasme Caesar qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un moment.

-Oui Bravo et… LJay arrête de te frotter comme une chatte en chaleur contre Finnick ! s'écrit WoR alors que Roman s'éclipse en coulisse avec son idole.


	6. Guimauves et Nudité

Skinny love de Birdy : www . youtube . com[/]watch?v=lT67liGjZhw

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour les reviews :D On n'espère pouvoir continuer de débiter autant de conneries XD

* * *

LJay arrive dans un body en guimauve rose, l'air absolument pas ravie d'être là. WoR la rejoint, vêtue d'une combinaison recouverte de montres. Les deux se regardent et soupirent, regrettant l'idée de faire cette cérémonie. Finnick ose enfin demander :

-Je sens qu'il y a une symbolique très forte, vous pouvez nous l'expliquer ?

-Je suis la guimauve, répond LJay avec un teint rendu vert par la nausée.

-Je suis le temps qui passe lentement entre la rencontre et la première fois où les personnages se touchent la main, termine WoR, qui a visiblement envie de se pendre.

-Allez les filles ! On va mettre un peu de musique pour vous réveiller, s'enthousiasme Finnick.

-Oui ! Allez DJ fait péter le son ! crie LJay, soudainement au comble de l'excitation.

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here_

LJay finit par vomir dans le bac gentiment prévu par WoR alors que celle-ci se décompose.

-Ma-mais c'est quoi cette musique de dépressifs ?

-C'est la chanson de l'hommage à la fic où tu crois qu'il va y avoir du lemon mais où y'en n'a pas, annonce Caesar.

-Génial… j'adore ce genre de fic moi.

-On le sait LJay ! Je vous demande d'accueillir la ravissante Madge pour remettre ce prix !

-Un personnage guimauve pour un hommage de guimauve, le tout dans un body en guimauve… C'est décidé, je me casse !

-LJay, il faut toujours que tu sois excessive !

-M'enfin Finnick, sérieux j'en peux plus là… je suis immonde là dedans !

-Je te trouve à croquer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

-Stop ! Vous commencez comme ça et après ça finit toujours par une séance de jambes en l'air sauvage, s'énerve WoR.

-Hum hum… Madge et moi on ne vous dérange pas trop ?

-Pardon Caesar… allez-y, procédez, je vous en prie, dit LJay en rougissant.

-Excusez-les Madge, ils sont insupportables.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Mother of God, on dirait Princesse Sarah ! s'écrit LJay.

-Alors toi tu as des références…

-Oh My God, il était bon ce film ! s'exclame WoR en sautillant.

-Vous arrêtez de parler anglais, oui ?

-HUM ! Allez-y Madge, adorable enfant…

-On dirait un vieux pervers comme ça … AÏE ! Ça fait mal Caesar !

-Je ne ferais aucun commentaire si j'étais toi, LJay…

-Alors si vous le permettez je vais remettre l'Hommage à la fic où tu crois qu'il va y avoir du lemon mais où y'en a pas… c'est étrange cette passion pour le citron... Et le prix revient à Estellech pour _Pendant ce temps là_ !

Le public applaudit alors qu'Estelle approche pour faire ses remerciements, habillée d'une robe blanche, ornée d'une dentelle de la même couleur, qui lui arrive aux genoux et des manches courtes transparentes. Celle-ci ressemble suspicieusement à la robe de moisson de Madge dans sa fic.

-Merci, merci, merci d'avoir voté pour moi, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ultra positif, en fait... Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ceux et celles que je frustre avec ces simples bisous sur le front ou sur la joue... Mais je vous promets quelques zestes de citron par la suite ! Dans de la guimauve, bien sûr...

-Enfin, au bout d'un moment il va falloir qu'ils baisent !

-LJAY T'AS PAS PU TE RETENIR, C'EST PLUS FORT QUE TOI ! fulmine WoR.

-Cher téléspectateurs nous allons marquer une courte page de publicités… Finnick, sépare-les… mais non ça ne diffuse plus… Non ! On ne s'arrache pas les vêtements ! FINNICK !

Madge se cache les yeux, traumatisée, et Estellech se précipite à son siège avec les autres spectateurs.

-Je la sens mal, la suite de cette cérémonie, se lamente Caesar avec désespoir.


	7. Short Bouffant et Kérobéros

Musique Card Captor Sakura (version anglaise) : www . youtube . com[/]watch?v=eebtKQ2g6Ho

Merci de vos reviews, merci de votre participation, merci... euh... D'EXISTER ! :D

* * *

-Nous allons découvrir les deux sublimes tenues de WoR et LJay, dit Finnick sarcastiquement.

-Encore un éclairage rose ? Vous n'avez que ça en stock ? demande Caesar.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na...__**  
**__Can't stand your nagging anymore_

-Je ne sais pas qui a fait la playlist mais…

-C'est moi qui ai choisi cette musique ! Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non LJay, c'est, euh… pourquoi tu ne vas pas en cours comme ça ?

-Parce que c'est la tenue de collégienne de Sakura, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus d'uniforme !

-Tu portais un uniforme ? Ça devrait être sexy… murmure Finnick d'une voix rêveuse.

-C'était horrible tu veux dire. Les couleurs étaient…

Ljay est prise d'un nouveau haut le cœur et WoR lui passe le bac avec un soupir déprimé.

-Ouep… elle a la tenue de collégienne, moi j'ai la tenue short bouffant et ailes dans le dos…

-Soit pas dégoutée WoR, on a tiré au sort. Tu as perdu, c'est tout !

-Moi j'aime beaucoup cette tenue…

-Bizarrement j'ai du mal à me fier à l'avis d'un homme qui passe son temps à se teindre les cheveux de toutes les couleurs.

-Merci WoR. Pour remettre le prix de… Attendez, je ne sers qu'à ça ?

-À quoi ?

-À dire cette phrase.

-Quelle phrase ? demande les deux filles avec un air incompréhensif.

-Vous êtes un peu connes vous deux, non ?

-Pardon ?! dit WoR en faisant un pas menaçant.

-Il a pas tort en même temps… remarque Ljay.

-Mais non ! Tu es parfaite, Ljay ! s'exclame Finnick en l'enlaçant.

-Et moi alors ?

-Bah… T'es WoR, quoi…

-Vous allez répondre à ma question un jour ?! Je veux savoir si je sers seulement à annoncer les hommages !

-Non, non. Bien sûr que non, le rassure Ljay pendant que WoR tente d'étrangler Finnick.

-Tu as dis trois fois « non », toi et moi on sait très bien ce que ça veux dire !

-Je vais la dire alors !

-Non, déjà que je ne sers pas à grand choses... Je disais donc, pour remettre l'hommage au crossover le plus improbable, merci d'accueillir Katniss et Sakura !

Katniss sort en titubant de la sphère. Sakura quant à elle porte une création de Tiffany, et Finnick ne peut se retenir de baver devant elle.

-Ça va Finnick… à l'aise ?

-Euh oui, euh, non mais LJay tu es tellement plus…

-LA FERME !

-Oui madame.

-Et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte à quel point le costume de Finnick est indécent… dit WoR avec une envie de vomir largement visible.

-Il est content de voir une certaine personne.

-LJay, ne soit pas jalouse.

-Tais-toi Finnick ! Bon les deux gourdes, vous attendez quoi pour annoncer le prix ?

-C'est fou ce qu'elle est sympathique, ironise Sakura.

-Et encore elle est dans un bon jour là, commente Katniss.

-Je t'ai entendu…

-Avant qu'il y est un meurtre, l'hommage au crossover le plus improbable est remis à Hime-Amande pour _Et si la magie existait ?_, dit joyeusement Sakura.

Hime-Amande se lève, sublime dans sa robe bustier noir bouffante scindée d'une ceinture bordeaux. Elle bondit en poussant dans petit cris de souris sur ses talons vertigineux.

-Mais comment elle fait pour pas tomber ? s'interroge LJay

-Elle a la gravité de son côté, répond WoR avec envie.

Hime s'empare du micro dans l'hystérie la plus totale :

-Merci merciiiii à tous ! Oh mon Dieu je crois que je vais pleurer ! Je vous remercie pour cet hommage ! Et surtout à nos chères maîtres de cérémonies ! LJay et Wor qui se donnent du mal pour mettre en place cette MERVEILLEUSE cérémonie ! Mais ce ne serait pas une scène en acajou ? J'ai bien l'impression d'être la seule à faire des crossovers ! Mais j'espère en tout cas que ça vous donnera envie de la lire ! Et je tenais à remercier sincèrement celles qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me laissent tant de reviews ! Des fans de gore de drame et de lemons ! Je vous aime, les auteurs(e) la Maison de Fou comme les auteurs et reviewers de Hunger Games, je suis... si... émue…

-Pourquoi tu pleures Hime ? C'est pas grave d'avoir un prix tu sais.

-LJay parfois tu es vraiment… non rien.

-WoR, je crois qu'elle va pas… AAAAAAH mais c'est quoi ça ?

-C'est Kérobéros, il n'est pas méchant, explique Sakura.

-Cette cérémonie c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, j'abandonne moi !

-Oh bah non Caesar … Il la prend sur son dos ! Il s'envole ! Il…

-LJAY ! Pas besoin de commenter, on le voit ! Bon, je retourne en coulisse pour enlever cette horreur, moi.


	8. Georgette et du Latex

Swedish house mafia – One (Your Name) : www . youtube . com[/]watch?v=PkQ5rEJaTmk

Merci de vos reviews et de vos compliments :D On est extasiées que nos conneries vous fassent rire et on espère continuer dans ce bon chemin ^^

* * *

-J'ai choisis une super musique ! s'exclame LJay

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur.

-WoR, contrairement à ce que tu crois j'ai du goût !

-Tu les trouves comment nos tenues ?

-En ouvrant l'armoire, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah…

-LJay… c'est nul.

-Désolée, c'était trop tentant. Je les trouve… originales !

-Mais encore ?

-Le latex ça tient un peu chaud.

-Et la question « pourquoi du latex vert fluo » ne te vient pas à l'esprit ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Et « pourquoi un décolleté jusqu'au nombril ? » ça te…

-Oui bon, elles sont hideuses ! Désolée Cinna.

-Vous voulez du thé et des petits gâteaux les filles ? interrompt Caesar.

-Je prendrais vanille !

-LJay… tu… tu me fatigues ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse et concentrée plus de deux minutes ?

LJay va s'assoir dans un coin en boudant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne boude pas pendant une remise des prix !

-J'attends que deux minutes passent pour ne plus être concentrée sur toi !

-C'est comme la punition d'aller dans un coin en silence quand on a fait quelque chose de mal, ricane WoR. La petite et mignonne Ljay qui a fait un mauvais coup !

-La ferme !

-Ljay, t'es pas sensée parler !

Caesar se retourne vers le public, faisant comme si de rien n'était alors que les deux filles tentent à nouveau de s'étrangler pour la énième fois de la soirée.

-Accueillons La renarde pour remettre l'hommage au personnage auquel on est obligé d'inventer un prénom parce que Suzanne Collins l'a oublié !

Le trio de choc s'étouffe une nouvelle fois avec la fumée, dire qu'il va encore falloir supporter ça vingt fois !

-La renarde, vous n'avez donc pas de prénom… Comment le vivez vous ?

-Mais vous savez Caesar, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai un prénom ! Je m'appelle Georgette !

LJay arrive enfin à se détacher de WoR et saute sur la renarde :

-Georgette ! Mais c'est pas un prénom ça !

-T'as quelque chose contre le prénom Georgette, Ljay ? demande WoR d'un air menaçant.

-Oui, c'est horriblement laid et vieux ! s'exclame-t-elle avec insouciance.

-Ma grand-mère s'appelle Georgette.

-Justement !

-Ma vieille, ton heure est VENUE !

-À L'AIDE !

-Où en étions-nous ? demande Caesar, pas perturbé le moins du monde.

-Euh… en fait, je plaisantais… balbutie La renarde. J'ai un prénom mais je préfère laisser l'imaginaire des auteurs de fics le choisir.

-Georgette, n'importe quoi… marmonne Finnick, veillant à ce que WoR ne l'entende pas.

-Il me semble que j'ai un prix à remettre. L'Hommage au personnage auquel on est obligés d'inventer un prénom parce que Suzanne Collins l'a oublié revient _Aux Oubliés de Panem _! Merci à Acciolexi de nous avoir donné une identité !

Acciolexi, qui a déjà une statuette en main, s'avance vers la scène pour les remerciements :

-C'est merveilleux, merveilleux. Merci beaucoup à tous les personnages qui n'ont pas pu venir ici parce qu'il aurait fallu les décrire physiquement et que c'est bien assez compliqué de leur trouver un nom et une personnalité, on va pas en plus se casser le fion à vous dire à quoi ils ressemblent hein. Merci beaucoup. Et un gros bisou à Suzanne Collins de la part de Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Rue, Thresh, Peeta et Katniss. La Renarde et le garçon du district Trois n'ont pas souhaité se joindre à ces remerciements, j'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Enfin, merci beaucoup encore.

-La Renarde ? Mais… mais je suis en face de toi ! Attends… tu es totalement bourrée !

-Encore bravo à Acciolexi ! s'écrit WoR, ayant abandonné la course poursuite.

-Hey la Renarde, tu n'as pas de prénom mais tu as peut-être un numéro…

-Couché Finnick !

-Oui Maîtresse LJay.


End file.
